


The way lightning does

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are ascetic except in their passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way lightning does

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-Hogwarts  
> A/N: Philip Larkin again.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Sirius shivers in the damp electric air as Remus kisses the side of his throat. The storm crashes around them in the little flat with the warped windows that let the wind through in slivers. He and Remus are lean and spare, ascetic except in their passion. The coverlet is thin underneath them, harsh on their bare skin, and their hands slide over bony joints and ragged breaths. Remus' mother patched the quilt for them. They have this comfort against their desperate love and the awful glory of the storm, and Remus' touch leaves an afterimage, the way lightning does.


End file.
